


On Southerly Winds [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor among thieves, or something close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Southerly Winds [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwildwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildwoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Southerly Winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465867) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/On%20Southerly%20Winds.mp3) | 2:48:28 | 154.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/On%20Southerly%20Winds.m4b) | 2:48:28 | 77.3 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-southerly-winds) |  |   
  
### Music

_Illusionary World_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
